1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for the electrochemical treatment of at least one component. The electrochemical treatment of components makes it possible to have an especially accurate treatment of electrically conductive and therefore metallic components. Treatment takes place virtually free of wear and with particular care being taken over the material. The invention is employed, in particular, in the industrial sector and where large quantities are involved.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrochemical treatment functions on the principle of electroerosion. For this purpose, for example, the component is contacted anodically and the tool cathodically. A conductive liquid, which is also designated as an electrolyte, is pumped through a working gap remaining between the component and the tool. When an electrical voltage is applied between the component and tool, a current flows and initiates electrolysis, by means of which metal ions are released from the component. In this case, a defined erosion of the material is achieved. With the aid of electrochemical treatment, radii and contours can be manufactured with high accuracy even at locations where access is difficult. Furthermore, it is possible to treat various component positions simultaneously. Since no direct contact occurs between the tool and the component, treatment takes place virtually free of wear, and a highly constant process quality is ensured. Moreover, no mechanical stresses or thermal influences are induced in the component to be treated. Even materials which are difficult to cut can be treated without difficulty by means of this treatment method. On account of short cycle times, which may amount to a few seconds, it is possible to treat considerable quantities with a high degree of process reliability. This method is in especially widespread use in the remachining of ducts in injection nozzles.
When devices for the electrochemical treatment of components are in operation, it has proved to be a disadvantage that deposits may occur under specific circumstances. Thus, the metals released during electrochemical treatment may, for example, form metal hydroxides. These metal hydroxides may cause problems, for example in that they form deposits, particularly in the form of layers on the workpieces and cathodes. Sometimes, for example, it may also happen in the case of very thin cathode tubes and other relatively small orifices that these are closed completely or partially by such deposits and are therefore blocked for the electrolyte.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to solve at least partially the problems arising from the prior art and, in particular, to specify a device and a method, with the aid of which such deposits can be at least reduced, if not avoided entirely.